Symphony
by Avampyre
Summary: Summary: "Let me get this straight. You want me to undergo trial by...music?"
1. Prologue

The set-up for this doesn't really make any sense but I couldn't see anything less getting Rodney to try playing again. It has never made sense to me that McKay would be 'clinical' when he played the piano when he is so utterly passionate about everything else that he does.

SYMPHONY

**prologue**

It was a little known fact that Dr Rodney McKay loved music. He always had. As a child he had dreamed of being a concert pianist until a teacher who was too blind to see beyond his focus on technical accuracy had shattered that dream. But how could he put the correct feeling into the music if he couldn't be sure of hitting the right keys?

Before that day, he would find solace at the keyboard. When his parents fought, he would retreat and play. Not the works of others that required him to be precise, but what he heard in the world around him. He would play the music he heard in the maths and science that he loved, in the people and things around him and within himself. With no right or wrong notes to worry about, his soul shone through and if his teacher had ever heard him play alone, he would not have accused him of lacking passion. But he never did and the music was silenced with a single cruel comment.

When he was much, much younger, he had tried to explain the music that he heard in scientific concepts and ideas. He quickly learned not to speak of it when his words were dismissed as fanciful or dishonest and he was told that music was 'unscientific'. He still heard it though, and as the years passed, he developed a notation for it that he often used to code his work.

To him, Atlantis and the people in it were like a symphony. Rich and complex with notes that soared and intertwined in a beautiful harmony that no one else knew or heard. The movement of his hands when he got caught up in his work were the only evidence of it's existence. Until the events on P9X-238 forced him to bare his soul and show the world an unimagined side of himself when he released the music from its silent prison.

TBC... please review


	2. Chapter 1

_Thank you so much to everyone who left feedback for the first part :o)_

**Chapter One**

It started out as just another mission, quieter than most, even. Their scans had given no indication of any life larger than a small dog in the immediate area and no signs of settlement anywhere near the stargate but there was an energy reading that had Rodney practically panting in his desire to examine the source. It wasn't a ZPM but it was unusual, and for him, that was enough.

The team followed Rodney, his gaze glued to his scanner, into a lush valley that was located less than a mile from the gate. In the centre was the into the only structure they had been able to identify on the planet. The design was Ancient, but simple and far smaller than most of the outposts they have seen. The entrance was sealed but it was the work of moments for Rodney to locate the access panel and open the door.

When he would have headed straight inside, Sheppard held him back, asking, "McKay, you getting anything that suggests the place might be booby-trapped?"

"No, but that doesn't mean that it isn't. The power source seems to be located below us and opening the door hasn't caused any changes to the energy signature but I can't confirm anything until I get a chance to figure out what's generating it and the purpose of this place. Sheppard nodded his understanding but didn't release him, instead instructing Ronon and Teyla to check verify it was empty before they proceeded.

"Really, Colonel," Rodney whined, waving the LSD impatiently, "It's empty."

"Uh-huh. Humour me anyway, McKay."

Once Ronon signalled the all-clear, Rodney hurried inside, eager to see what discoveries awaited him.

The first room was empty, except for the elaborate murals covering every surface. Rodney paused, looking around him in wonder, "Music, he said thoughtfully, moving forward to study the images more closely, "every image here is about music. " For a moment he remained transfixed then, visibly shaking himself free of his thoughts, he said briskly, "The soft sciences are going to be thrilled but the energy reading is through there," he gestured to a large archway on the far side of the room and walked through, the others following.

There were no murals in the other room, but the walls seemed to give off a subtle glow and shone with all the colours of the rainbow, changing with the light like they were made of opal or some other precious stone. The effect was breathtaking, but Rodney ignored it, heading straight for the centre of the room, where the energy signature was strongest. He dropped to his knees, hands running lightly over the floor, letting out a triumphant, "Ha!" as he found a panel that slid back to reveal a small keypad but before before he could do anything more, the room shook and a door crashed down behind them, sealing the archway they had entered through so completely it was almost impossible to tell where it had been.

"McKay..." Sheppard called, but the scientist was already scurrying to the door, scanner in hand.

"I'm on it." He just had time to announce before they were enveloped in a blinding white light that froze them where they stood and when it abruptly released them, Rodney was gone and only his equipment remained to show he had ever been there at all.

TBC...


	3. Chapter 2

_I apologise for how long this is taking me to write. Thank you for the feedback, it does help keep me going :o)_

**Chapter 2**

Rodney stared at the image of the man before him, "Let me get this straight," he said in disbelief, "You've transported me to...wherever this is because you you want me to undergo trial by...music?"

The hologram inclined its head. "You will touch Harmony," it stated with a reverential gesture towards the Ancient device bore a remarkable similarity to a piano with faintly glowing crystal keys, except there was a low thrum of power emanating from it. "You will play and your music will reveal your soul's song. To lie will create discord, which cannot be concealed. If you are worthy, you are welcome here."

"And if my soul doesn't sing? What if it's flat or has laryngitis?"

"The holy ground will be cleansed of your presence."

"OK...that, that doesn't sound good. Why me? Or are you asking all of us to perform?"

"You lead. The others with you look to you for answers. We do the same."

"I don't..." He broke off, a sudden memory of Sheppard mangling a song on his guitar forcing him to silence his protest, asking instead, "But they're unharmed, right? You haven't hurt them?"

"They will be well but may not leave until the trial is over."

"And if I refuse to play...?"

"Refusal is not acceptable."

"So what you're telling me is that our lives depend on my ability to 'reveal my soul' by playing the piano – harmony? An instrument that I haven't touched in over 25 years and even then my piano teacher told me that my playing was too 'clinical' for me to ever be any good.

"That is correct."

"We are so screwed." Rodney muttered.

...

Rodney ignored the silent hologram as he examined every aspect of the room. He moved slowly around the walls before checking the floor and then, finally, dragging the bench around so he could stand on it in order to reach the ceiling. Eventually, he had to concede that the room was empty except for the bench and the piano-like instrument the hologram had called 'Harmony'. He had avoided touching it for as long as possible but he was finally forced to admit defeat and, with great reluctance, turned his attention to studying it. There were no access points or interfaces visible anywhere in the room or in the instrument and without any of his equipment he was unable to search for hidden panels or, indeed, open them should he discover them. Nor did he believe that whoever was behind this would react well if he attempted to dismantle their sacred instrument.

"If I play..." he said slowly, "will you let the others go?"

"That depends on you."

"Great. No pressure then(!)" He muttered sarcastically.

His hands moved slowly, reluctantly, over the instrument, hovering for a moment before coming to rest on the crystal keys, which flared momentarily brighter at his touch. The resulting, slightly discordant, sound was not exactly like that of a piano but he easily recognised the notes from his long-ago lessons. As though in a dream, his hands ran through the long neglected motions of playing scales, learning the configuration of the unfamiliar keyboard as he did so.

Something tightened in his chest as he played. A pain from so long ago that he had almost managed to convince himself that it didn't matter. But it did, and at that moment, he could not deny how much he had missed this. As much as he loved his job, as absorbing and enthralling as science is to him, the loss of his music had been a bitter blow. Without thought, he segued into the last piece that he had ever played for his piano teacher - the piece that had been dismissed as 'clinical'. Playing by ear, without a thought for the correct notes, the sounds of Beethoven's 'Moonlight Sonata' filled the room.

As the last note shimmered in the air, the hologram nodded once and disappeared, leaving Rodney alone with his thoughts and his music. The forced performance he had given had breached the wall he had kept his music barricaded behind for so long and he was powerless to resist the urge to continue. After several long minutes of silence, the symphony of Atlantis flowed unbidden from his fingers.

The music told the story of the expedition: of the anticipation and anxiety of leaving Earth behind, of the majestic city awakening from its long slumber, faltering at first and then surging back into the sunlight. He played of excitement and awe, discovery and loss, new friends and terrifying foes, hope and fear, life and death and, beneath it all, the dark, threatening presence of the Wraith. All the events and emotions of the key moments of the Atlantis expedition as seen through his eyes.

He had no idea how long he played but, eventually, exhaustion took hold. The movement of his fingers slowed and then stopped and his head drooped towards his chest. He was barely aware of it when the white light engulfed him once more.

TBC...


	4. Chapter 3

_I apologise for the awkwardness of this chapter. I couldn't get it to flow right so I've given up for the moment. I may come back and revise it later. As ever, thank you to everyone who left feedback – you're the reason I don't quit completely._

**Chapter 3**

Moments after McKay had disappeared, the voice of their unseen captor filled the room, advising them that, as he was to stand for them all, they would be permitted to watch and listen to the trial. One wall glowed momentarily white, and then they could see McKay, his expression unhappy but otherwise unharmed. At the sound of his characteristically sarcastic reply, some of the tension that had gripped them relaxed.

Sheppard winced in sympathy as they learned about McKay's musical history, seeing the lingering pain of that moment in his eyes and Teyla muttered softly about the type of person who would squash the dreams of a child.

Sheppard and Ronon prowled the small room restlessly, their eyes darting back to the screen every few seconds, while Teyla sat motionless, her eyes never wavering from the events unfolding before them. Their attempts to find a way out had proved as futile as Rodney's and shooting at the door had no effect whatsoever beyond forcing them to duck to avoid the ricochet.

As he finally moved to take his place at the sort-of-piano, Sheppard froze, every muscle tensing in a combination of empathy and fear. Knowing it was a harsh thought, he sent out a silent prayer that the scientist was not as bad at this as he believed himself to be. The sound that the instrument made when McKay finally placed his hands on the keys made him cringe and, as he listened to the simple scales that followed, a dozen different scenarios ran though his mind, each worse than the last.

Then he began to play and Sheppard's eyes widened in astonishment. Unbidden, his legs folded beneath him and, without quite knowing how, he found himself sitting not far from Teyla.

In the silence that followed, Sheppard and the others exchanged a speaking glance before the spell was broken by another flash of white light. When their vision cleared, they were atop a stage in front of a vast, silent crowd.

A group of thirteen white-robed figures were the only other people on the stage. One of them, whose face Sheppard recognised from the projection, stepped forwards. He held his hands out, palms up in a gesture of peace as Sheppard and Teyla leapt to their feet and all three of their weapons snapped up as they automatically fell into a defensive back-to-back position.

The robed man bowed deeply to them, his face bright with joy, "I am Keevan, high priest of Cappella. You are most welcome here," he said, "and we thank you for the gift your friend has given us."

Ronon grunted, his eyes continually scanning the crowd for a threat as he said softly, "Not like they gave him a lot of choice."

Teyla nudged him with her elbow, a silent warning not to antagonise them until they had Rodney back but, instead of reacting angrily, Keevan looked momentarily embarrassed and said quickly, "We would not have injured you, you would merely have been banished from this place to somewhere you could do no harm."

The ambiguity of his words was less than comforting and for a moment no one moved, then Sheppard lowered his gun a fraction and said "I take it McKay passed your 'trial'. So where is he?"

"He will return as soon as he is ready."

Sheppard scowled, "What does that...?" He broke off as a faintly translucent, 3D projection of Rodney and the not-piano appeared on the stage and the soft sound of music filled the air. The crowd was utterly still, barely seeming to breathe as they listened reverently to the sound of Rodney's soul.

... ... ...

TBC...


	5. Chapter 4

_Thank you to everyone who is still following and reviewing this story. I'm sorry I'm so slow :o(  
_

**Chapter 4**

Sheppard's eyes burned as he listened. If anyone had asked him, he would have said that he knew McKay well but he had never dreamed of this. The feelings that were normally hidden behind the scientists abrasive personality were laid bare in his music.

Seamlessly intertwined with the story of the expedition were the people that embodied it. There were individual refrains for everyone McKay had spent any significant time with - even Kavanagh and Cadman were there. Each was uniquely suited to the person it represented, building their characters with a mixture of obvious traits and subtle details that Sheppard sensed more than understood.

Teyla: calm, affectionate and capable. Torn between her new people and her old and wounded by the betrayal of her own DNA.

Ronon: strong, hot tempered and often single-minded. Immensely loyal and still learning to trust, rebuilding a life that was destroyed.

Beckett: caring, compassionate and stubborn. Often torn by the decisions he had to make and wounded by each death and perceived failure.

Elizabeth: diplomatic, isolated, afraid to lose control. Caring but reluctant to show it because she felt it weakened her.

And himself. It took a while for Sheppard to recognise his own theme, rich and complicated, entwined throughout the city and yet somehow slightly apart from the themes of the others, although at times it blended and merged with the rest of his team into something new, something richer. McKay's vision of him was playful, unpredictable and strangely vulnerable but with a core of steel and darkness that allowed him to do what he must to protect his team and his city. He had never realised that, beneath his bluster, McKay saw and understood so much and he felt raw and exposed, his usual shields stripped away. He wondered fleetingly if the others felt the same, wondered if they could see how much of him has been revealed and wondered how much of them he had missed in the music.

McKay himself did not have a theme, the whole piece was his story and he was there in every note of impatience and affection, panic and peace. He was both an observer, lonely and isolated, and a part of the city and its people, so closely entwined that they were inseparable.

Sheppard sometimes shivered at the anguish that was laid bare, the pain of every failure, every loss, revealed to the world. But pain was only a small part of what he heard and at other times a smile tugged uncontrollably at his lips as he listened to McKay's joy in Atlantis; in the discoveries he made, the problems he had solved and the friends he had found. He almost laughed aloud the first time he heard McKay berating the intelligence of others in music, ranting without words about incompetence and stupidity.

Time moved strangely while he listened and when McKay fell silent it felt like it has been both an eternity and an instant since he began. Sheppard was exhausted and exhilarated by the journey he has just taken and a glance at Teyla and Ronon told him that they felt the same way.

There was another flash of white light and suddenly the projection of McKay was replaced by the genuine article. The team moved instinctively to his side, Sheppard's hand coming to rest rest gently on the scientists slumped shoulder. McKay startled at the touch and looked up, relief filling his expression at the sight of his team-mates surrounding him.

"Are you alright?" he asked anxiously, leaping to his feet as he looked the others over carefully, checking for injuries.

"Thanks to you, we're fine."

He opened his mouth to ask another question and then his eyes widened as he became aware of the silent crowd. They bowed as he turned to look at them, the movement rippling back through the crowd like a wave.

He took a step back, bumping into Ronon as he did so. "What the hell...?"

His voice trailed off as Keevan approached, his face shining with awe, and bowed from the waist before him. "You are truly blessed soul, it has been many generations since the light of harmony has shone."

Sheppard shifted uneasily and glanced at the not-piano, which had glowed steadily brighter as McKay played and the light was slowly fading now he had moved away. Based on past experience, when people looked at McKay like that it was only a matter of time before they decided to keep him. A quick glance at Teyla and Ronon told him that they shared his concern and the three of them moved slightly closer to their baffled team mate as Keevan continued to speak.

"My people and I thank you for the gift you have bestowed upon us." he was saying earnestly, "Your harmony has brought us great joy."

"Wait, what?" McKay paled, his expression going from confused to sick, "you were listening? You were all listening?" His frantic gaze darted from Keevan to Sheppard and then on to Teyla and Ronon, growing more distressed each time as he read their confirmation in their faces, until it finally dropped away, refusing to meet their eyes as his shoulders hunched inwards defensively.

"Indeed, yes" Keevan stated joyfully, "Your harmony was heard by all and it will lead us closer to enlightenment as we learn its deeper meaning."

McKay's face was pale and he looked increasingly unhappy as Keevan spoke but before he could think of a response there was a soft chime from the not-piano and a previously invisible slot opened, revealing a data crystal. Keevan removed the crystal and, apparently oblivious to the other man's discomfort, bowed again as he tried to hand it to McKay.

"Please," Keevan said after an awkward pause during which McKay made no move to accept the crystal, "take it. We would not take this from you, only share in the joy you bring."

McKay scowled at this and, even before he opened his mouth, Sheppard was able to _hear_ the scathing diatribe that the self-serving, hypocritical statement would unleash upon the unsuspecting Keevan. Recognising the same warning signs, Teyla quickly stepped forwards, performing introductions and holding out her hand to accept the crystal, diplomatically excusing McKay from doing so by explaining that it would take him some time to rejoin the mundane world after the heights he had just reached with his music.

Keevan accepted the explanation without question, although he appeared disappointed when she went on to inform him that they needed to return to their home immediately.

Sheppard frowned thoughtfully and then interrupted the conversation to ask, "How _do _we get back to the Stargate? There was no sign of any of this," his gesture encompassed the stage, the city and the mountains just visible in the background, "on the planet when we arrived."

"We will return you to the Stargate." Keevan assured them, and then turned to McKay again and added, "but please know that you and your people are welcome to return here at any time."

"And will they also be 'tested'?" Teyla asked cautiously.

"Only if they so choose. Maestro McKay has already proved that you walk with Apollyon and are therefore welcome here. We will give you the Sign of Apollyon. If others come in your place, simply give the Sign to one of their party and we will know that they are trusted by Maestro McKay and we will honour them."

"Apollyon?" Asked Ronon, suspiciously.

"Our protector." Keevan explained, "Apollyon has sheltered us here, away from the Wraith, for countless generations. It was he who built this city and gifted us with Harmony. Just before he left us for the last time, he instructed us that enlightenment could be found through music and to share his legacy with all those that Harmony found worthy."

As he spoke, he signalled to one of the other white-robed priests, who stepped forwards holding cushion, on which rested a small, intricately carved box, carefully in both hands. "There is usually a gifting ceremony," Keevan explained, sounding apologetic, "but it lasts for two days so, as you say you must leave us, we must choose between abiding by ritual or fulfilling the wishes of Apollyon." He paused, clearly hoping that they would change their minds and volunteer to stay for the ritual. When they remained silent, he turned and bowed to the other priest before taking the box and turning back to bow reverently before McKay. As he did so, the other priests began to sing a soft, wordless harmony.

"You have been tested and found worthy, Maestro McKay. We therefore entrust you with the legacy of Apollyon, in accordance with his command. It has been foretold that, one day, One will come who can hear the music of the universe and that he will be the true heir to Apollyon and bring hope to the battle against the Wraith. Perhaps you will prove to be the One."

McKay blinked and hesitantly took the box, briefly examining the carvings before opening it to display about a dozen neatly arranged Ancient data crystals. He looked at them for a moment and then snapped the box closed again, tucking it safely into one of the many pockets in his tac vest. He looked up briefly and gave a belated 'Thank you', when Sheppard gave him a gentle nudge with his elbow, but otherwise didn't speak and as the silence lengthened, his gaze flickered towards Sheppard, almost desperately, before skittering away without quite making eye-contact.

The sight of McKay, the sheer _wrongness _of seeing him so unnaturally quite and clearly distressed, made an aching knot form in Sheppard's chest and he stepped forwards, shielding him slightly with his body and gesturing for Teyla to hasten their departure. As before, she drew Keevan's attention and managed to persuade him to guide them back to the Stargate, while at the same time assuring him that another team would return soon to discuss a possible trade alliance and exchange of culture and information.

Keevan was clearly puzzled by McKay's behaviour but he was willing to accommodate their need to leave and showed the team to an empty room, much like the one Sheppard, Teyla and Ronon had been trapped in. He pressed the Mark of Apollyon, which proved to be a metal disc with Ancient symbols on each side, into McKay's hand and then repeated his assurance that they were welcome to return to Capella at any time. As soon as he left the room, there was a flash of white light and when their eyes cleared they were back in the building near the Stargate and the door was once again open.

... ... ...

TBC...


	6. Chapter 5

_I'm sorry this is taking me so long. I know where I want it to go but I'm struggling to get there. Thank you to everyone that is still reading & reviewing._

**Chapter 5**

McKay remained uncharacteristically silent as they walked back towards the gate and his body language was practically screaming his desire to be left alone. The rest of his team honoured the silent demand for space but their concerned eyes returned to him again and again and they stayed closer to him than normal, unconsciously grouping together to protect the wounded member of their team, despite the fact that the wound was not physical. Everything felt wrong without the constant soundtrack of his voice and the dispirited slump of his shoulders and his apparent lack of curiosity about the data crystals he had been given, spoke volumes about his distressed state of mind.

They were almost to the gate when Teyla finally broke the tense silence. She drew the recording of his performance from her pocket and, stopping him with a gentle touch on his arm, placed the crystal in his hand, saying as she did so, "This is not mine to keep. It has already been taken from you against your wishes once. I will not steal it a second time, however much I may wish to hear it again."

McKay looked down at the small crystal for a moment, then his hand closed around it convulsively. He gave a single, jerky nod of thanks but remained silent and would not meet her eyes. Teyla looked at Sheppard over McKay's shoulder and read the silent instruction to join Ronon, who had moved ahead of them to the DHD, and give the two men some space. She inclined her head in reluctant agreement and squeezed McKay's arm affectionately before turning and walking away.

"McKay..." Sheppard said slowly, struggling to find the words for what he had heard, but needing to say something to help ease his friend's pain.

_You were amazing. That was beautiful. Can I hear it again?_ The thoughts ran through his mind like lighting but before he could voice any of them, McKay shoved the crystal into his pocket and said sharply, "Don't! Whatever you're going to say, whatever crack you want to make, just...don't, alright. I don't want to talk about this."

Sheppard hesitated but at that moment McKay looked up and, for a split second, their eyes met before his gaze skittered away again and the shadows in his friend's normally clear gaze were enough to make him agree, wanting nothing more than to get him home. "Okay," he said softly, his tone far gentler than normal, "we'll talk later."

One of McKay's shoulders hitched up in a minuscule shrug that could have been agreement or dismissal but he said nothing more and after a second they continued walking towards the gate.

Teyla smiled at them gently as they rejoined her and Ronon near the DHD and Ronon gave McKay a comforting pat on the shoulder that nearly buckled the smaller man's knees before the two of them dialled the gate and walked through. Sheppard and McKay followed but there was one thing that Sheppard felt couldn't be left unsaid and just before he took the last step through the event horizon, he paused said seriously, "Hey, Rodney? Your piano teacher was an _idiot_." For a moment, he savoured the other man's look of wide-eyed, blinking surprise and then he clapped him on the same shoulder as Ronon and shoved him into the wormhole.

... ... ...

TBC...


End file.
